Forgotten
by Katie11111111111
Summary: Amane was a normal ninja, but on a mission to her birth home, she looses her memory. SHe struggles to some to terms with the fact she married with 5 kids. And to top it off, she falling in love with a quiet red-head and a group of missing ninja are after her for reasons unknown. Follow Amane as she fights to get back her memory-and her life.


Chapter One: Mission

My first fan fiction on

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Only Amane-chan~

* * *

A chilly breeze blew the curtains hanging on the window. A small yelp sounded throughout the otherwise quiet house. Amane smiled slightly, glancing at the clock. Her children and husband would be awake any minute and she was determined to have breakfast finished.

Sliding the last pancake onto the plate with the rest, she heard small heat hit the floor above her. She sat the plate of pancakes in the middle of the table, then the bacon, then placed six plates with three eggs on each at all the places.

Small eyes appeared across the table from her and she smiled sweetly at her only daughter. Ai noisily walked to her chair and climbed into it. Her short black-blue hair was sticking out everywhere and Amane giggled as she ran her long fingers through it. More footsteps sounded and a shout emitted from her twin sons room.

Her eldest son walked in, his light brown hair combed neatly. He sat next to Ai and she grinned happily. "Itachi-nii!" She hugged her eldest brother's arm. Itachi smirked and ruffled her hair with his free hand.

Next in the room was her youngest child. Aito tumbled over to his mother and reached his arms up. Amane picked him up and kissed the tip of his nose. "How's my baby boy?" He clapped his hands and smiled. The mute boy grabbed a stray lock of light hair and giggled. Finally, Amane's twin sons ran in. "Give me my hair tie Akatsuki!" Akira chased his twin around the kitchen table and Ai giggled. Itachi rolled his onyx eyes and glanced at his mother.

"Oka-san, where's Outo-san?" Amane shrugged, a small spark of anger lighting in her chest. She sat Aito in his chair and smacked Akatsuki over his head. The twin boys sat and began joking again while Amane walked upstairs to her and Sasuke's room. She pushed open the cracked door and peeked in. Sasuke gazed up at her, his onyx eyes glazed over.

"Sasuke-kun, why on earth are you up here?" Sasuke shrugged and stood up. He stretched and Amane took the chance to look over her husband. Since he was shirtless, she could clearly see his well define chest and abdomen muscles and his biceps. His disheveled hair still had the same style from when they were kids and his anbu tattoo stood out against his white skin. He smirked as he felt her stare and turned towards her. "Enjoying the view?" She blushed and ducked out of the room.

As she made her way downstairs, she heard Akatsuki's shout of anger and Ai's shrill scream, along with Itachi's commanding voice. She smiled to herself, an overwhelming love grasping her heart.

* * *

Naruto Uzimaki glanced at the profile of his childhood friend. Amane's picture met his gaze and he frowned. She was a capable ninja, yes, but he wasn't sure of whom to send on this particular mission. He glanced across the room at Hinata. His wife frowned and looked at their small daughter. Naruto sighed and made his decision.

_Amane-chan is capable of this mission…..right?_

Amane stared at Naruto. Yes, she knew why she was chosen for this mission. But in all honesty, she didn't know if she could handle it. "Naruto-kun, I-I don't know if I can handle this alone….." She sent him a helpless gaze and Naruto sighed.

"Hinata, can you get Shino and Kiba up here?" Hinata nodded and left the room. Naruto gazed at Amane. He remembered when they first met.

_A young Naruto stared at the smaller girl in front of him. Sarutobi-sama smiled and pushed her forward._

"_Naruto, this is Amane. She is in need of our help." Naruto scowled._

"_Why?" Sarutobi-sama glanced at the small, scarred girl._

"_Amane-chan has had a hard life Naruto-kun. She's grown up with cruel parents. Parents who beat her and scarred her. She needs your help." Naruto blinked, glancing over the girl again. Her eyes were enormous and an odd color. They were brown, but they had dusty green rings. It reminded him of someone holding paper and spinning it while they had a pencil on it. It started big, but got smaller and soon wrapped around her pupil. Her eye color was dusty, like a shelf that hadn't been clean. He smiled at her suddenly._

"_Hi Amane-chan! I'm Naruto Uzimaki!"_

Kiba and Shino entered the room, Hinata following them. "You wanted to see us Hokage-san….?" Shino's deep voice sent all nerve's out of Amane.

"Yes. You, Kiba, and Amane will be going on a mission to the snow country, Amane's birth village, to take out a group of missing ninja."

Amane, Kiba, and Shino gave short nods. They disappeared in puffs of smoke to gather their materials.

* * *

"Amane, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sasuke stared at his wife as she shoved heavy winter clothes in her black bag. She sent him a small smile before zipping the bag closed.

"Its fine Sasuke, I'll be with Kiba and Shino." She kissed his cheek before rushing out of their room and into the dining room. Itachi, Akatsuki, Ai, Aito, and Akira looked up from their midday meals.

"Going on a mission Oka-san?" Itachi said, bringing all eyes to the bag their mother was carrying.

"Yup! I trust you'll watch Aito and Ai, Itachi-kun?" Itachi gave a curt nod and Amane kissed his pale cheek.

"Thank you. Now, I'll be gone for quite a while. Be good for your father." She kissed Aito, AI, Akira, and Akatsuki's cheeks quickly before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke stared at the place she was just standing and felt unease creep into his stomach.

Itachi glanced at his father and instantly noticed the knitted eyebrows and worried expression.

"Oka-san will be fine Outo-san. She can handle herself."

"Especially is she married you." Akira said with a smirk. Sasuke glared at him and Akatsuki laughed long and loud.

_She can handle this…she's Amane…she'll be fine…_ Doubt welled within him.

_Won't she?_

* * *

Well, that went well didn't it? Review please and I'll *cough*workon*cough* post the next chapter!

Thanks!


End file.
